Sick?
by weird0pirate
Summary: This is a story it see what would happen if the Arcobaleno were to get sick. What Would Tsuna go and how far is he willing to help?
1. Chapter 1:Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

This is a work of me and ani-sand please support her work as well as mine. Please enjoy!

_  
>The day was sunny for the residents in the Sawada household. Tsuna was in his room going over a math worksheet that Reborn personally made for him. The boy groaned as he got none of the questions. In fact he didn't even think his teacher had covered the material that was on the paper. Tsuna sighed, but not before his head hit the table. He moaned loudly in pain from the sudden impact.<p>

"Don't dilly-dally Useless Tsuna." Reborn said as he jumped off his head onto the table. "This is very simple, just used the formula that's at the top of the page."

Tsuna lifted his head and nodded. Hoping that agreeing with the Hitman baby would stop him from kicking him in the head again. The boy looked at Reborn weirdly when he heard a small cough coming from him. _That was weird._ He shook his head and thought nothing of it. It wasn't until a minute later that he heard Reborn coughed again, but this time it was more than once.

Disturbed, Tsuna asked. "Are you alright?" Looking at him, he then motions towards him, but is stopped by Reborn when he puts up his hand telling him to stop.

"You shouldn't be worried about me when your grades are so low, Useless Tsuna." Reborn says as he gets up from the floor and to his bed. Tsuna hears another fit of coughs and immediately goes to Reborn with a concern look on his face. The boy bit his lips as he stared at Reborn's backside, the coughing not stopping. Afraid of saying anything to his tutor, he leaves the room.

As he walks down to the kitchen, Lambo jumps onto Tsuna's head, doing the silly laugh that he does, yelling, "Tsuna, Tsuna, play with me and I-pin, we are so bored." I-pin comes from the living, nodding her head in agreement to what Lambo said.

"Fine then," Tsuna replies with a sigh "but first let me find mom. Reborn seems to be sick." Both Lambo and I-pin look at each other in confusion. "Have either of you ever been sick?" They both look at Tsuna, shaking their heads with and even more confused expression. "Do you even know what being sick is?"

"Yeah I do!" Lambo cries, hoping off of Tsuna. He stands in front of him, feet apart, hands at his waist and head held up high. "It's when something happens and, and you get lots of candy! Maybe Reborn needs some candy?" He says as he pulls a small bag filled with grape-drops from his hair. Nodding her head, I-pin then runs to Lambo and they both go upstairs to where Reborn is.

"Wait!" Tsuna yells, "He's asleep right now, besides being sick is not about candy!" The boy quickly reacts and catches both Lambo and I-pin in each arm. "Let's go find mama, how about that?"

"Yeah! Let's find mama!" Tsuna cringed at Lambo's high pitched tone as he takes him and I-pin to the kitchen. "Mamma! Mamma! Mamma where are you? I'm hungry!"

Entering the kitchen, he finds his mother and Bianchi together. The two children jumped from Tsuna's arm as soon as they spotted Mama. Trotting to her, they crying out that they wanted something to eat. As Tsuna's mom prepared something for them, Tsuna says, "Mom... could you also make something for Reborn? I think he might be catching something."

Nana lightly gasps. "Oh, no. Is he alright?" She replies. "What's wrong with him?"

Tsuna scratched his head. "Well, he's coughing a lot."

His mother smiled. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do."

He thanked his mother as she turned to the counter. Tsuna then felt a chill run down his spine. He slowly turned around and froze as he looked at Bianchi. Her hair covered her face while her hands her gripped the end of the table, almost to the point of breaking it. The ominous aura surrounding her didn't help things.

"Reborn's... sick?" She said in monotone voice. Tsuna couldn't get words to come out of his mouth, so he did the only thing he could do and that was nod. "Are you sure." Tsuna yelped as Bianchi looked at him straight in the eye with an evil look. The boy didn't know what she would do if he answered yes. But he was more so afraid of lying to the monstrous looking woman. Going with the less of the two, he nodded again. In less than a second, Bianchi lost her blood-lust look and replaced it with concern. "Oh! My poor Reborn!" She said with her hands clasped to her chest.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He thanked his lucky star that he wasn't going to be maimed by her.

"I can help but think that my Reborn is suffering from some sort of illness." Bianchi says, standing up. "I'm going to go out and find the best medicine there is for him." She declared and set out to the door. "I'll be back once I find worthy medicine for my love."

"Why not ask Shamal for his help?" Tsuna innocently suggests. He quickly backs away to the counter when he sees Bianchi turn around with a face and a plate of her famous poison cooking. Tsuna shudders as she leaves. At that moment Nana sets a plate of cookies on the table for Lambo and I-pin.

"Here Tsuna," His mom hands him a tray with a glass of hot lemon tea, "it might not be much, but it should help Reborn's coughing."

"Thanks mom." He says, taking what she had with a small smile. He walks away from Lambo's and I-pin's laughter as they began to enjoy their small treat. He walks back to his room and sees Reborn asleep. He set the tray on the table and back tracks to the door. But he stops when he hears Reborn speak.

"You still haven't finished the worksheet I gave you, Tsuna. Finish it now, or else." The scrawny boy readily looks at him, however he cries out loud as he watched Leon turned into a gun. The boy quickly goes back to the table and tries to finish the handout. But after five minutes, he looks over and finds Leon no where in sight. Tsuna's face softens as he hears Reborn's light snoring. He eyed the tea near him before going back to the paper in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2:Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Help?

As Tsuna prepares to go to school he sees Reborn still asleep in his bed. Concerned, he takes a step forward but stops as the thought of a sudden and painful kick to the head done would be coming his way if he moved any closer. Walking away, he hears the coughs coming from the baby sounding worse than the day before. Not knowing what to do he walks down to the kitchen. There he sees Lambo, I-pin and Gokudera all sitting around the table eating.

Shocked by the sudden appearance of his classmate, he stuttered, "G-Gokudera?"

At the sound of his name, the Italian boy jumped up from his seat and smiled greatly at the boy. "Good morning Tenth!" he said loudly. "I noticed Bianchi wasn't here, so I decided to come in and wait for you." Gokudera replied with a smile. Tsuna sighed loudly at his friend before joining him at the table.

"Where's Reborn?" Nana asked with a worried face. Tsuna shook his head, implying that he wasn't going to come down for breakfast. Nana knitted her brows with sympathy before serving her son his breakfast. Gokudera, sensing something wrong, decided to stays quiet about it as he finished his own plate that Nana graciously provided him. After a semi-silent breakfast, in which Lambo tried to sneakily steal a portion of everyone else' share after he finished his own, the two boys headed outside, as Nana wished them a safe trip to school with Lambo and I-pin.

On their way they met up with Yamamoto who greeted them with his usual, "Yo!"

Gokudera made no attempt to return his gesture nor notice that he said anything to begin with. Tsuna could only give the baseball player a small nod before reverting his eyes to the ground. Yamamoto felt the small tension in the air and couldn't help to ask, "Is something wrong Tsuna?"

The silver haired boy spun his head to him and angrily said, "You baseball freak! Don't ask the Tenth something like that! Can't you read the atmosphere!"

"So something is wrong," Yamamoto said concerned.

Before the storm guardian could retort with another insult, Tsuna scratched the back of his head and responded, "Well... kinda. Its... Reborn..."

"What about him?"

"I don't know. He was coughing a lot yesterday, and this morning it sounded like it had gotten worse," Tsuna tells the two. "We've tried some home remedies my mom made, as well as cough medicine, but that doesn't seem to be helping him. Bianchi even went as far as to find some special medicine for him." the brown haired boy slowly stopped at the front entrance gate to their school.

"You think we should do something to help?"

"I'm not sure..." Tsuna said hesitantly.

Hearing his voice linger, it wasn't two seconds that Gokudera aimed to change his boss's troubled mind. After all, he was his right-hand man and he would be damn if he couldn't fix anything that troubled his precious Tenth. "Don't worry a thing about this Tenth. I can go and research just about every sickness there is and their cures." the boy stated. But before Tsuna could tell him that, that wasn't necessary, Gokudera gave him a small salute, turned around, and began running back in the opposite direction of the school. "I won't disappoint you Tenth! You can count on me!" he screamed.

Yamamoto looked back at Gokudera's figure getting smaller with each second and laughed. "Gokudera sure is excited to help. Maybe we could ask some of the teachers or the nurse and see what they say," he suggests as they walk into the school grounds.

Tsuna couldn't say anything but nod in agreement with the boy. However, he head a feeling that they weren't going to get much of an answer from anyone concerning Reborn's coughing. As the day went by, he and Yamamoto asked all their teachers if they knew some sort of remedy for coughing but, as Tsuna had thought, they only came up with the simple answers of cough medicine and herbal tea. Tsuna even risked asking Dr. Shamal.

"No." the man replied quickly. "I only treat woman, remember."

"B-but... but..."

"But..." Shamal placed a hand on his face. "I might make an exception... since this is Reborn." Tsuna sighed greatly. For once he was slowly beginning to respect the perverted doctor. "Is Bianchi there?" he said with a lecherous smile.

The boy groaned. "No, she not. She went out looking for medicine for him and hasn't came back."

The older man looked hard at Tsuna, making the boy flinch back. He then turned and walked away saying, "Well if she's not there then I'm not much obliged to stop by. See ya." he said and quickly chased after a lone female student he saw outside the door. Tsuna sighed, dropping his head in utter defeat.

"Don't worry Tsuna, maybe Gokudera will find something." Yamamoto hoped as they walked back to their classroom.

Thought of Gokudera worried Tsuna a bit. It was already lunch and his self-proclaimed right-hand man still hasn't arrived at school. He wondered where he might have gone. Rounding the corner the two ran into Ryohei.

"Tsuna! How are you to the Extreme!" he greeted him on sight. His smiled slowly dropped when the boy gave him a small nod and a sad smile. He then noticed that one more person wasn't among them as per usual and asked. "What's wrong, Tsuna? And where's Octopus-head?" he says looking around for the silver haired boy. Tsuna explained the situation with Reborn and after hearing this he screamed, "Then what are we doing here! We should hurry up and help to the Extreme!" He then began marching away but was quickly stopped by Yamamoto grabbing his shoulders.

"Ha ha ha, maybe we should wait till school is over, Senpai?" he suggests in a calm tone.

Ryohei looked at him for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Right! Then I'll wait for you guys once classes are done, to the Extreme!" he said and jogged off while letting out a battle cry; scaring the students that were close by.

Tsuna shook his head. He knew then that more and more people were going to his house; however, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Yamamoto only smiled at the thought of how many people were getting involved. Just as Ryohei left, his sister, Kyoko, walked by with a confused look. Tsuna not wanting to make her be involved hoped that she wouldn't ask.

"Tsuna, is what you just said true?" she said in a worried tone. The brown haired boy mentally groaned, so much for that plan. He tried to come up with an excuse, but all that came out were quiet mumbles that neither Kyoko nor Yamamoto could understand. Tsuna stopped his mumbles of a whisper and couldn't turn away from his crush's sadden expression. Overpowered by her look, the boy dropping his head and nodded. "Oh-no! I'll come by your house to see Reborn, alright." she said before walking off to class. Tsuna dazed, didn't say anything as he and Yamamoto followed her in the same direction.

After class, he and Yamamoto went outside the school gate and met up with Ryohei. The three of them made didn't make much talk as they headed to Tsuna's house. It wasn't long before they got there that they saw Kyoko waiting with Haru outside his gate.

"Don't worry! Kyoko told me everything and I want to help too!" she said in a strong confident voice with her arm up in the air. Ryohei, excited with Haru's enthusiasm, did the same.

"Tenth!" Gokudera screamed as he ran towards the big group. Everyone looked to the missing boy and noticed his haired tied back and glasses adorning his face. He was carrying several books and papers in his arms and his schoolbag overstuffed with oddly shaped items inside. "I managed... to find lots of things... that we could give a try it." he panted looking happy and fully accomplished.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had the exact opposite feeling. Looking at the amount of people that were about to enter his house he felt discouraged. He didn't know whether Reborn might be grateful or not that word had spread about him being sick. He opened the door and walked in hoping that the Hitman wouldn't do anything too drastic to him for blabbing out. More so, he hoped that whatever Reborn had caught would just be a minor thing that can be fixed.

He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3:Helpers

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Helpers

As Tsuna walked in the first thing he quickly notice was Lambo's big Afro coming right at him. Launching his long awaited attack, the little toddler screamed at the top of his lungs, frightening Tsuna where he stood as Lambo jumped to his face. Letting out a high-pitched "HII!" Gokudera rushed in to see what seemed to be the problem.

"Stupid cow! Get out of the way! We have something serious to take care of!" he says angrily, as he grabbed the little baby by his hair and threw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, welcome back Tsuna." his mother greeted him as she walked from the living room. "I see you brought in everyone today." She said as they all walked in, excusing themselves for the intrusion. "I'll bring up some snacks up for you."

"A-Actually… we're going to see if we can somehow help out Reborn." Tsuna told him mom with a worried face.

"Well isn't that thoughtful of everyone!" she said happily. "Then please take care of him. Hopefully you can make him get better." Nana said smiling at them as they headed to Tsuna's room. As they enter they make sure not to disturb Reborn. They then noticed him breathing heavily and sweat pouring down his baby face. The girls gasped at the sight of Reborn in pain and quickly reacted.

"We'll get a wet towel for him so he can cool down." Haru said and in an instant she and Kyoko ran off downstairs to Nana. The boys then turned at one another, each of them awkwardly staring; not knowing what to do. It was a few moments later that Gokudera shook his head and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Tenth! If I may, can I show you the fruit of my research." he asked, bowing down in front of Tsuna. The boy dumbly nodded. Gokudera smiled with pride and swiftly reached for one of the books he carried, while walking over to the small baby. Flipping through the pages of the books he mumbled under his breath. He then stopped at a page and turned to his boss. "Tenth, you won't happen to have any honey and garlic?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I can go ask Mama." Yamamoto offered and began walking to the door. However, when opening the door, out came Haru and Kyoko with a small bundle of towels and a bowl of water. "Whoa!" he cried and dodged the girls. "Careful." he said smiling before leaving.

"This should help Reborn's fever for now." Haru said as she placed one of the towels on Reborn's forehead.

"Has Reborn eaten anything lately, Tenth?" Gokudera asked. Thinking, Tsuna pondered for a while before he shook his head. The Italian boy sighed before he turned his head to the girls. "Women go to the kitchen and make something for Reborn." he said dryly.

Haru frowned at his rudeness. "You could ask more kindly you know!"

Gokudera, angered by her remark, was about to snap back, but gets cut off by Tsuna politely and shyly saying, "Could you make something for Reborn, please?" He blushed, realizing that he was also asking Kyoko do to something. Smiling, Kyoko and Haru nod.

"Of course! Anything for you Tsuna!" Haru said with a big grin. They quickly head out of the room and go back downstairs again.

"And tell that baseball freak to hurry up!" Gokudera cried out.

From Tsuna's bed, Ryohei grabbed his chin in thought. Within a few seconds the boy jumped up from his seat and cried, "I have an idea!" Before Gokudera could protest of whatever his empty head have half concocted, Ryohei pushed the Italian boy out of the way and situated himself next to Reborn's bed. Clearing his throat, the boxing player asked, "What's brown and sticky?" Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other, confused at what the older boy was doing. "A Stick!" he said with a smile. However, that smile slowly faded when nothing happened. "Hm, that one always gets Kyoko. Ok, ok, what's a bear with out teeth called?"

Before Ryohei could finish, Tsuna asked, "What are you doing, big brother?"

"I remember hearing that laughter is the best medicine," he said before setting his face straight. "What kind of room has no walls?"

Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the sun guardian's lame jokes. He was oblivious with the difference between real founded cures versus fake home remedies. "This isn't the time for your stupid jokes Lawn head!" Gokudera cried.

Before Ryohei could defend that his joke weren't stupid and that they did work, Reborn opened on of his eyes and said, "What are you three doing?" The boys froze in place as they heard the weak Arcobaleno. "Those puns of yours won't get a laughter out of me."

"How are you feeling, Reborn?" Tsuna quickly asked.

"Come here, Tsuna," the baby requested. And just as the boy came closer, Reborn jabbed his tiny fingers into Tsuna's eyes. Ignoring his student's cries of pain and Gokudera's worried shrieks of "Tenth!" Reborn glared at them. "As you can see I'm fine." But as he said that his body betrayed him and ended up coughing. The Hitman said nothing to retort of his condition and went back to sleep. The three of them looked at each other, their worry growing as time passed by.

"We have to do something, to the extreme!" Ryohei cried out in.

"Would you shut up!" Gokudera hissed in annoyance. "This isn't a place where you can yell out, especially since this is serious!" He slowly gets up in frustration. Tsuna then starts waving his hands around telling them not to fight.

It was then that Yamamoto walked in with the ingredients Gokudera asked for. The boy blinked at the scene before him and immediately said, "Calm down, guys. Reborn's still asleep. He's not going to get any better with you arguing." He then hands Gokudera the items with a smile.

Flustered, he grabs them from the boy and kneels next to the baby. He then takes a small bottle from his bag and adds honey into it. Next, getting a scalpel from the bag, he cuts the garlic into small pieces and adds them to the bottle with the honey. Finally, he mixed the two together, until he was satisfied with what he made. He looked at Ryohei; handed him a spoon and instructed him. "Take the honey and see if you can give him a spoonful. Let's if that'll help him." The boxer nodded and did as he was told.

However, when he had the spoon near Reborn's lips, the baby moved his head away from the utensil. Ryohei grunted before he tried again. But like before Reborn managed to move away from the spoon. Somehow the baby was able to move away wherever Ryohei's hand was. It would seem as though he knew where the spoon was coming from.

After three minutes of trying he cried, "I can't do this! This is annoying to the extreme!"

Gokudera said nothing as he noted how Ryohei's attempt to give the baby a spoonful of honey resulted. He then went back to his bag and took out an eyedropper. Next he absorbed the honey-garlic remedy with the eyedropper. Ignoring the confused looks given to him, he moves to Reborn and gently dropped the remedy into his mouth. But missed as the baby moved away once again. Tsuna closed his eyes, hoping that maybe the boy might succeed on making the baby better. Looking back, Gokudera then moved quickly as he could with the eyedropper, and by chance he was able to put the eyedropper in his mouth and emptied it. He held his breath for a moment before sighing and nodding to his boss in success. Ryohei screamed in joy and fist pumped the air. Yamamoto then leans in and puts his arm on Gokudera, and smiled at Tsuna, as he lets out a big sigh.

Reborn's eyes then open, startling the four boys. They made no movement as the baby coughed out the concoction. After the Mafioso stopped coughing, he slowly turned his head and gave them a blank expression. Tsuna bit his lip, hoping that Reborn wasn't going to do anything; that being the lest likely. However, the baby did nothing to them but stare. Yamamoto, then felt a sudden chill go down his spine as the room slowly got cold. His knit his brows as he sensed a strong killing intent come from the baby.

"Soup's done!" Yamamoto blinked as the room went back to normal with the feeling of danger absent. Haru's smile was gone as she saw the boys standing still in place. "Hahi? What's wrong?"

The guys shook their daze off and turned to see the girls and Nana in the room. Mama spotted the Hitman awake and smiled. "Ah Reborn, you're up." She then turned to the boys. "You can leave the rest to me. You all take a break downstairs, now, you deserve it." She said smiling at them. As they all exit the room, they hear the doorbell ring. They each look at each other for they know no one's missing among them. They then hear a loud cry.

"VOOI! Vongola brat! We got some things to talk about!"


	4. Chapter 4: Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Others

Tsuna scratched his head as he nervously sat around his living-room table; standing behind him were Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. On the other side of the piece of furniture were Squalo and Belphegor from the Varia. Tsuna took a glance at Belphegor and sensed a bit of dismay around him. Sighing, he remembered him and his friends walking downstairs and hearing Squalo's gruff voice.

"_VOOI! Vongola Brat! We need to talk!" Tsuna yelped from the sudden voice outside his door. Praying that it was his imagination running wild, he thought wrong when Squalo yelled, "Open the door! Or I'm breaking it down and coming after you brat!"_

"_Will you shut up!" Gokudera screamed as opened the door. He was surprise when he saw Belphegor with the loudmouth Varia. "You here too?" he asked rudely._

"_I said we need to talk!" the silver haired swordsman said as he and the young prince walked in. "You have a place here where we can do that?" he asked the scared Vongola Boss. Tsuna stood frozen for a moment before he did what was best: nod and escort them to the living-room. There Yamamoto beamed with a smile as he saw Squalo and the others walk in._

"_Squalo, it's good to see you! Are you staying long in Japan?" Before Squalo could scream his lungs out for his stupid niceties, Lambo ran inside the room; followed by I-pin, Haru and Kyoko, who were holding trays filled with bowls of soup._

_The little boy jumped on top of the table without a care and pointed to Tsuna. "Giyahahaha! Tsuna play with me!" Gokudera sneered at the boy's impudence and tried to grab the toddler, but he was too slow. Lambo laughed his heart out as he ran towards Squalo and Bel. However, the boy froze when he clearly saw who he was running towards. "GAH! It's those people!" he screamed and ran back to Tsuna._

"_Can you take Lambo and I-pin from here?" Tsuna asked the girls hoping that they would do without asking. The two looked at each other before they nodded to him._

_Squalo glared at the girls as they placed the trays in front of them and grabbed the toddlers. Tsuna prayed that Squalo wouldn't do anything to make the situation much tense as it already was. He was able to relax a bit as the girls went back to the kitchen._

Tsuna shuddered. The room hasn't changed mood since the girls left. He just hoped this visit would be quick and painless; mostly painless on his part.

"So, what brings you two here?" Yamamoto asked trying to break the tension.

"Mammon…" Belphegor mumbled. Tsuna and the rest raised a look of concerned when the mist Arcobaleno was mentioned. "He was fine... but then… he suddenly got sick. It was odd seeing as Mammon never gets sick. We thought it was nothing and left him to take care of himself. But even with medicine and several doctors checking him out… he still isn't better."

"And why are you tells us this?" Gokudera asked with aversion. The prince jerked his head at his direction; both his hands filled with knives, ready to be thrown. The storm guardian also wasted no time in filling his own hands with dynamite to counterattack whatever the prince was going to throw at him. But the attack never came as Squalo grabbed Bel's jacket collar and pulled him, roughly, back in his seat.

Squalo glared at him before turning to Tsuna and his guardians. "We assumed Reborn would know what to do about this!" he snapped out-loud.

"But he's sick too." Tsuna cuts in, in a small meek voice. Both Squalo and Bel stare at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Squalo cried loudly, making the doe-eyed boy jump high in his seat. "What kind of crap are you giving me! How can Reborn be sick! We need him to heal Mammon!"

"Well he can't!" Gokudera yelled back. "He's in no shape to even be up!"

Squalo let out a growl before glaring at boys. "I can't believe we wasted our time coming here."

"Well I don't think Reborn could have done… anything… to…" Squalo looked at Tsuna oddly as he stopped his sentence. It was only moments before Tsuna turned his head to Ryohei that he remembered that, just like Reborn, he had the Sun flame. Ryohei, like Squalo, looked at his boss weirdly as he had a face filled with some hope. Still he didn't know what in the world Tsuna was thinking of.

"Boss?" Gokudera said, as he too stared at Ryohei in hopes of knowing what his leader was thinking of.

However, after a few minutes, Squalo finally figured out what the boy was thinking off and quickly muttered. "Don't even bother." Taken out of his moment of epiphany, Tsuna questioned Squalo's comment. "Don't you think we've also tried that?"

"Tried what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Using the Sun flame to fix whatever is making the babies sick!" Squalo cried. "Lussuria tried for a week using his flame to help Mammon, but nothing happened. That flame is useless."

"Well I don't know that if I don't try, to the Extreme!" cried Ryohei with a jump.

"VOOIII! What did I just say!" Squalo cried as the Sun guardian ran to the stairs.

"Lawn-head don't!" Gokudera cried. "If they say it doesn't work then don't do it! It's stupid to waste energy in something that isn't possible." Ryohei closed his eyes before he nodded and came back to the table.

In a calmer tone Squalo demanded, "What are his symptoms so far?"

"A high fever and he's been coughing a lot." Tsuna replies, wondering why he was asking now.

"Then it has only begun for him." Belphegor muttered. "It was the same thing for Mammon. Like I said before, we didn't think of it much. But after a week it got worse."

"How long has he been sick?" Yamamoto asked with alarm. He and the rest of the boys look intently at the blonde with open ears.

"Near a month." He said sadly. "It seems to worsen every day or so. I don't think we have much time left."

"Why'd you say that?" Ryohei asked. Bel only shrugged at his question, he too didn't know why he thought that, but to him it seemed to feel like it was.

"What do we do?" Tsuna asked meekly.

"We do not know anything else other than what we have said." Squalo said as he stood up, followed by Bel. "Since you seem to have the early effects we don't care to stick around anymore. If you happen to find anything you better tells us."

"You're leaving already?" Yamamoto asked, slightly disappointed.

"We only came for the sake of the position of our mist guardian." Squalo said defensively at them. "Don't start getting the wrong idea."

Tsuna closed his eyes as the two left. He jumped a bit when he heard the door slam. It was that moment that the girls came back in with Lambo and I-pin. Haru and Kyoko looked at Tsuna's crestfallen figure. Kyoko bit her lip; she hasn't seen the boy look like that since they took that trip to the future. Feeling that she should say something Kyoko handed Lambo to Haru and went to Tsuna. But her brother stopped her from coming any closer to the boy. He shook his head to her, signaling that there was nothing to be said to him that would lift his mood. Tsuna let out a deep sigh before he turned to everyone and gave them a weak smile.

Nobody stopped him as he stood up and walked back upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he sees the baby with a sweaty head and breathing heavily. Letting out another heavy sigh, Tsuna closes the gap between him and the Hitman's bed.

"Don't worry, Reborn… I'll cure you…" he paused for a moment to look at the baby, "somehow."


	5. Chapter 5:Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Reunion

Two weeks have passed since the Varia had stopped by. Since then Reborn's condition had worsen just as Bel had said. During that time Tsuna had Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei take turns, with him, looking after the Arcobaleno. Tsuna's mother also did her part in watching the baby while they went to school. However, it wasn't enough just watching over him. They were able to notice slowly how bad he was becoming. Tsuna had attempted his best to reduce the process of the sickness, or at least lessen the pain Reborn was in. He tried anything and everything that people have suggested to him: from over the counter pills to old herbal teas to very smelly shakes, which left the house smelling like rotten cheese and garlic for three days. Tsuna strived to make the Hitman get better as he began to worry about what happened a week ago.

Tsuna paced back and forth in his room; glancing at Reborn every so often. After his sixtieth time reaching his desk, he noticed the Italian baby stir up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. Seeing his tutor awake after days of sleep gave his heart a jolt of hope. He quickly rushed over his bed. "Are you ok? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Tsuna tried helping the Hitman up but the baby slapped his hands away before he touched him.

"Stop it, useless Tsuna." he said to the boy. "Why are you wasting your time? I'm fine." He then kicked his mentee. Tsuna groaned when he hit the ground, but he noticed that the kick wasn't as hard as usual. Lifting his head up, he then sees the Hitman beginning to wobble.

"Reborn, are you sure you're fine?" The baby said nothing. Tsuna stays still as Reborn starts swaying some more.

"Something's… wrong…" was all he said before collapsing.

"Reborn!" Tsuna rushed to the baby before he hit the ground. He barely managed to catch the baby, but in the process he hit his head hard against his closet door. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he looked down at the baby and lightly shook him. "Reborn… Reborn… are you okay? Reborn!"

Tsuna gently hugged his body to him as the Arcobaleno said nothing to him.

"Tenth?" Gokudera said in a sympathetic tone. He and Yamamoto noticed Tsuna was slowly losing focus in school and began withdrawing to himself. Tsuna jerked out of his thoughts after hearing Gokudera addressing him. They were in class, eating their lunch inside for once. "Are you ok? Is something wrong? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? A hospital?"

Tsuna shook his head at his fretting right hand man. "I'm just thinking about Reborn." he replied in a slight dazed.

His two guardians could only nod. They knew that nothing could be said about the situation that they were in. No matter how much Gokudera would love to make his boss happy, he knew that keeping silent was the best option to go by for right now. Tsuna kept thinking about what Reborn said before he fell into his sleeping state once again. He didn't know whether he meant himself or the situation with the Arcobaleno. As much as he thought about it, he couldn't come up with an answer. But either way his mind was filled with worry and concern for his tutor.

As the day passed on, Tsuna kept to himself even more. Even when Kyoko came by and offered to watch over Reborn with him. He dismissed her offer, which shocked everyone around. Once school ended, the three left to his house. Ryohei didn't join them for he had his boxing club to attend to. As they walked to his house, Yamamoto did his best to cheer Tsuna up, even though it ended up with Gokudera trying to stop his attempts for he knew it was useless. Especially if it was him that tried it. As Tsuna walked into his house he instantly noted Lambo's usual attack on him was absent today.

"Where's that stupid cow?" Gokudera voiced Tsuna's thought as he too saw the toddler was missing.

"Oh, Tsuna you're here." Nana greeted him as she walked out of the kitchen. "You have some guests waiting for you in the kitchen."

Surprised, Tsuna thought as to why would he have guests, but fear came to him thinking the Varia had come back again for any progress on Reborn. He didn't want to see nor hear Squalo right now. As he slowly made his way to the kitchen, he saw who it was and immediately had a smile on his face.

"Enma!" the brunette cried. Around his kitchen table sat Enma Kozart and Kaoru Mizuno from the Shimon family eating sandwiches made by Nana. At the sound of his name, the red head turned with a smile matching Tsuna's.

"Ah! My beloved Gokudera! How I missed you so fondly!" said a voice from behind. The boys turned and right in front of them P. Shitt floating. Within seconds Gokudera was submerged into her bubble as she grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Kaoru!" Yamamoto said happily to the big man who was sitting next to Enma. He simply looked up and gave him a nod.

"I didn't know you came back from your meeting so soon." Tsuna said aloud walking over to him. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Adelheid went to the school to make sure her committee is still functioning smoothly over there. Koyo went to the boxing club to see Ryohei. Rauji is at the park playing with Lambo, and Julie is… well… to think about it, I don't know where he is." Enma replied as Tsuna sat down in front of him. Kaoru stood up and walked to Yamamoto, who properly greeted him.

The Rain guardian smiled and looked over at his boss. "Tsuna, I'll leave you be with Enma. I'll be back later, is that alright with you?"

"That's a great idea!" Chimed in P. Shitt. She then grasped Gokudera's arm. "We'll leave as well."

"W-Wait! Shitopi-chan, I want to stay with the Tenth!" Gokudera complained as he struggled from her grip.

"Umm… if you don't mind Gokudera, I'd like to talk to Tsuna in private." said Enma.

Gokudera slightly groaned as he would've rather spend time with his precious boss than be man-handled by the U.M.A. However, he got what he meant and slowly turned to the bald woman. "Can I at least walk on my own?" he asked rudely.

"Nope." She grinned. "I like this way better."

Tsuna cringed as P. Shitt dragged Gokudera by his arm out the room. The two boys jumped as the door slammed, followed by a loud cry. Whether if it was from pain or not, they didn't know, nor did they want to know. Still, Tsuna prayed that his Storm guardian would come back safe in one piece.

"So, how you been Tsuna?" Enma finally said breaking the small silence in the room. Tsuna nodded and was about to say something but decided otherwise as he remembered about Reborn. Enma took note of this and said. "You know… there were lot families at the meeting. It was kind of scary really." He chuckled to himself. Tsuna then looking up to him, saw that he was looking at him smiling. "They all came to the Simon Island; where we held a proper memorial service for all the Mafioso we killed." As he said this his eyes shifted away for a second, but looked back to him. "After that we went back to the house and began apologizing to all of them, which was pretty easy, but…" Enma sighed and shook his head. "I doubt everyone really accepted our apology… and I don't blame them…."

"At least you did the right thing in apologizing." Tsuna reassured. "And you did your best in making amends. Only time will actually heal all that's happened, and I think that in time, they will forgive what you have done."

Enma nodded silently. "Anyways, afterwards we began discussing how we were going to make up your Inheritance Ceremony. I can't really give you all the details of if," Tsuna shook his head in agreement. "But I can say that you will be having your ceremony sometime soon. However… there is one thing I have to speak to you about." The brunette gave him a questionable look. "Towards the end of the meeting… the Ninth came and pulled me aside for a moment."

"The Ninth?" Tsuna wondered why the Vongola boss wanted to talk to the red head in private.

"At first I thought he was going to hit me or something, but he thanked me. He was too kind about it to be honest. But then he told me to pass on a message to you and only you." He paused for a moment to look around and catch his breath. "I have to tell you that the Giglio Nero boss was not present in the meeting and the Ninth told me it was because she fell ill to some sort of disease." The words 'ill' and 'disease' made Tsuna frown. Enma noticing it, but still continued. "He told me that she said that she knew something like this would happen. As it did in a vision of hers." 

Enma clasped his hands together and whispered. "She also said, 'The rainbow will fade and a new color will be coming from the land where there are many.'."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really know, but somehow the Ninth did." Tsuna looked surprised. "He said it meant each Arcobaleno will be falling sick, that the cause of it…" Enma looked at him intently. "Could be coming from the United States."

"The United States!" Tsuna said shockingly.

"He said that we'll have to go over there and find out what's been happening, before the Arcobaleno..." Enma looked down at his feet, not wanting to finish his sentence. But Tsuna knew what he was going to say. The red head jumped up when Tsuna's chair screeched against the tiled floor. Confidence and a new found resolve grew onto Tsuna. Seeing that, Enma added. "The Ninth also mentioned someone will be accompanying us."

"Really? Who?" he asked curiously.

"That would be me." Lal Mirch said as she walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Plan

Walking slowly, Lal Mirch saw that the Simon boss had finished explaining and decided to walk in on them. As she reached the doorway she says loudly enough to be heard,

"That would be me."

"Lal Mirch?" Tsuna yelped out loud, jumping in his chair. "What are you here for?"

"Didn't you hear what he just said; I'm going to accompany you in search for what is causing us this." She remarked quickly.

"Wait, you're being affected by this as well?" he asks in confusion. Rolling her eyes, he replied,

"Yes, but not like the Arcobalenos. I seem to have it on a slower pace." She said as she lightly coughed. "We will first discuss on what and where we will be going in United States. Then we will take off at once." She said as he hoped onto an open chair.

"How are we going to get there?" Tsuna said, hoping that there would be no answer to it.

"Do not worry about it; the Ninth has made plans for this." Lal Mirch said in an annoyed tone. "As I was saying, we need to know where the cause might be coming from. For starters we will be going to America that much is given. We must figure out where exactly."

"Well, even that we don't know." Tsuna said.

"Well not exactly." Enma replied, sheepishly "From what I was able to get from the saying was that, they are in America, but what if we were to think of the time when people would go to America, where did they usually go, mafia people, of course."

"That would be the eastern side of it."Tsuna said bluntly, not knowing where it was leading to. "I think we were supposed to learn this during school. I can't see how this is helping us."

"New York." Lal Mirch said bluntly to him. Both the bosses look at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"How do you know that?" Enma asked before Tsuna could ask himself.

"Simple, during the time of the Second, he sent out many members of the Vongola family around the world. We know now that it was Daemon attempt on obtaining the world under his control. Due to the lack of control, some of the members created their own families, others stayed loyal to the Vongola. Those that were not, well I believe you would know what would happen."

"But why do you say New York? There's the whole eastern side of America that should be taken accounted for." Tsuna remarks.

"During the time when the Vongola was trying to rid those who didn't follow them there was one that fought off those who were sent for them."

"The ones from New York." Enma said quietly.

"Do you want me to finish?" She says annoyed by the interruption. Enma nods silently, "Good, now as I was saying the one group in New York managed to fight the Vongola, and somehow survived all of it. They then called themselves the Guanti family."

"Our job is to look for them?" Tsuna asks hoping that they truly didn't have to.

"Correction, to hunt them down, they are going to be the ones that have the answer to what's happening to us. Now we must get ready, Tsuna are you ready to get going?" Lal Mich said looking in his direction. Tsuna looked up to where his room was.

"Yes, let's set out then. I will be getting everyone together and ready." Tsuna said getting up.

"About that, the Ninth said he wanted only the three of us to go." Enma said with a slight confused face looking at Lal Mirch

"He wanted the Vongola to do this themselves, but thought about, I want be discussing why, and decided that the soon to be Vongola boss should go and that the Simon, who is in debt to the Vongola and friends, should do this themselves." She explained getting off. Then the sound of a helicopter boomed through the house. "Looks like our ride is here. Come." She said hopping off the chair and heading for the door.

"Wait, what do I tell to everyone! What about school?" Tsuna tried to yell over the engine.

"Don't worry about that, we got you covered for that." Lal Mirch said sharply already outside, "Now, would you two getting going already."

"Ready?" Enma asked Tsuna smiling at him. Smiling back Tsuna nods and they walk towards the copter. As they walked towards the copter they were greeted by men in suits, they were each handed headsets.

"Please sit back and relax Tenth, we will take care of everything here." A voice said. Tsuna relax only for a bit until the voice said, "Please settle in as we are about to take off." Both Tsuna and Enma looked at each other then at Lal Mirch how was seated and buckled. They both then began to fumble with the seatbelt. As the copter began to take off they both had a face of shock.

After one hour of flying, they finally land. During that one hour in the air, Tsuna's and Enma's voice became horse of yelling for so long. They both collapsed to the floor once the doors were open.

"How sad." Lal Mirch commented at the sight of it. As the two young bosses stumble on getting to their feet they see the vessel that is which is to take them to New York.

"We're taking that?" Tsuna yelped in shock.

"Do you see anything else that has the Vongola sign on it?" she tells them. Foolishly Tsuna looks around at the other ships, but didn't find any other. She began to walk in the direction of the yacht. "Well hurry you two, we mustn't be wasteful of time. Now get on the ship already."

"Wait up, would you let catch our breath for a bit first." Tsuna whined.

"No, now get on or we're leaving you behind." She tells the two. The two then hurry to the ship. Once inside they are escorted to where they are to rest and to eat. "Now that we are familiar let's set out."

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Enma asks, Tsuna noticed that he had not talked since they had arrived by the copter till now.

"I'm fine, a little worried, but I'm sure everyone will understand. It's the only the lead we have so I'm going off on it." Tsuna replied. Tsuna then caught himself saying this. He thinks he must've been very bold to say it, which shocked him.

"This is all for Reborn right?" Enma asked looking out a window.

"It's also for the other Arcobaleno, because they are all affected by it." Tsuna said. Though he did not know them all.

"Well then let's hope that we can find out the cause to all this soon enough." He said looking at him. As they talked, Lal Mirch saw this at a distance coughing again, louder than before.

"Lal Mirch!" Tsuna yells as he scurries in her direction followed by Enma.

"I'm fine boy." She tells him. Waving her hand to make him go away.

"Um ..I have a question." Enma asked meekly, "It's about the Guanti. What happened to them."

"I thought we clarified that already." She said rudely back.

"I meant in detail." He said back softly.

"Well, there are some certain specifics I didn't say before, I should say now. Follow me." She said as she began to lead them to a room. After settling down in the room, she began, "What I had said, they were from the Vongola, but managed to start their own group and lived through when we decided to punish them. Since they lived, Spade decided to make an alliance with them. During this time of deal, it was said that there was an agreement made among them."

"They made a deal with Spade?" Tsuna said shockingly.

"It was said that, they were allowed to their own family as long as they were to serve under them."

"Did they?" Enma asked her shocked as Tsuna was.

"It was said that they did, but that was a long time ago, and considering that we are talking about Spade, we do not know what else they could have done as a part of the deal to stay alive." She said casually to the two. "It will be some time till we have some time to work."

"Work?" the two friends said in unison.

"That's right, we will work more on your teamwork."

"Huh?" The two bosses said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Working

"I'm getting tired." Whined Emna as he floated over the ocean.

"Me too, I wish we could take a break." Tsuna said agreeing with his friend.

"Hey!" yelled Lal Mirch at them from the boat. "Stop just floating around and get back to training. If we are to arrive at America and fight off a family, we need you both to be at synchronized with each other." She stood at in the bridge. She then began to shoot at them. The two then zigzagged away from the shots. Then an explosion from the water below blew up, spraying Enma with water.

"Now, I am going to get a cold." He sighed.

"If we hurry, we can finally end." He commented with a small smile. Then an explosion near then set off. "We should focus for now." As Lal Mirch then shot more shots at them. They dodged each shot. After a couple more hours of training Lal Mirch stopped shooting.

"Alright you two, that is enough for today get over here now." She commanded them. After telling them she walked off into the ship. As the two boys land on the bridge they head towards where they thought their teacher went off to.

"Do you really think all this training is needed?" Enma questioned his friend. Tsuna then stopped to think about it. Then he shuddered to the thought if Reborn was training him. It had been a month since they set out into the ocean heading for New York. Since the morning after, Lal Mirch has had them training out in the ocean. Enma looked at him puzzled at his sudden reaction. They then reach a room with the door ajar.

"Yes, it would seem that Tsuna is truly more experienced then Enma, but at the rate they are going it will take even longer for him to adapt to such battles." Lal Mirch spoke into the phone. Tsuna and Enma peered and stood silently. "Yes, I am doing what I can." She paused, and then nodded to herself. "Yes I am aware of that he," she paused again. Grumbling she said in agreement, "Fine." As she hung up she began to cough. She coughed loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we get caught." Tsuna whispered silently as he backed away slowly. Enma nodded walking backwards with him. They both walk aimlessly until Enma asks,

"Do you think I'm not ready or good enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna replies shocked. Looking at the Simon boss, he notices that he is rather bothered by what their current teacher said on the phone. Not knowing how to comfort him he says, "Well you are very powerful, and we make a great combination when we fought Spade. I consider you to be a very powerful person and friend."

"Thank you" Enma said and made a smile at his friend.

"Come on, we should get something to eat." Tsuna said heading towards the kitchen, as he heard Enma's stomach growl in hungry. Enma looked at his stomach and laughed at this and nodded. As they entered the kitchen they saw Lal Mirch there already, eating the little she had left on her plate.

"Lal Mirch?" Both Enma and Tsuna say at the same time. She looks up to see the two, as she was chewed, then begins to scrowl. Both Tsuna and Enma both walk towards the food, she then focused on her food again. As they were getting their food, she then walks away. It was the first time that they had encountered her while not training.

"Well that was weird." Enma said meekly once she was away from hearing distance.

"I know, do you think she knows we know?" Tsuna questioned worried. His face then began to fall as he then gets scared of the thought. Enma shrugged as he sat down. Tsuna sat down next to him, they both fell silent and began to eat. As they finished, they walk back out and Tsuna then asks

"Hey, I think we should sleep, if we are to be training again tomorrow." Enma nodded. They then part ways as they reach where they sleep.

The next day, they are again awoken up by Lal Mirch, and dumped into the ocean as a wakeup call. Tsuna then began to splash around trying to stay above water. He manage to take a pill. Enma during all this, flew up as soon as he felt the ocean surround him. They noticed that the sun had not risen yet.

"Wwhy do yyou have to ppput us into thhhe ocean." Tsuna stuttered from the cold.

"The earlier you train the better you'll get." She replies back at them, followed by a round on her gun. Enma pulls out his hand and shots all of the rounds shot, he turns at Tsuna nodding. Tsuna then released his flame at them.

"How was that?" Enma questioned. Lal Mirch only looked at them for a second.

"Good, now let's see if you are to keep it up." She commented following with various rounds. Both Tsuna and Enma nodded at each other as they began to strike at the shots all in unison.

"Ok, that's enough for today." Lal Mirch announces as the sun started to set. The two young bosses nod as they pant while floating in the air. They float over as she walks into the ship again.

"Do you think she'll start to treat us better now?" Enma panted out as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I think so," Tsuna replies back as he gulped for air, "It would seem we might have given off the message that we are ready." Enma nodded back. As they both grabbed some food for themselves, they eat silently as they usually do. Once they finished they went to their corridors and fell asleep at once they fell on their bed.

"Ok, I think that you two are finally at a level decent enough to take on this family." Lal Mirch announces after they train for two more weeks. Both Tsuna and Enma both smiled at each other knowing that they have finally accomplished the level she wanted. "We have about three days till we arrive at our destination. In these last three days you will rest your bodies so you maybe heal and be at your best."

"Yes." The two young bosses say in unison. As she had said they did nothing but rest for the next three days. They roamed around the ship, they ate and they had fun. At the end of the third day Lal Mirch came in to them as they were eating.

"I see that you two have enjoyed these last three days." She commented. "It's good for the body, for tomorrow, we will set out for New York in search for the Guante Family." The two boys nodded, but they had stopped eating by this point as slowly their appetite faded away. "We have to complete what the Ninth has set out for us. So eat up, and rest well, because tomorrow we set out at dawn." She then walks away. The two boys then looked at each other. They fell silent to what was said by her. They silently went back to their rooms and lay on their bed. They laid there unable to sleep until it was an hour before dawn they set to the front of the ship. Surprised Lal Mirch comment, as she chuckled,

"Didn't get much sleep, now did you two." Sheepily the bosses nodded. "Oh, well time to go."


End file.
